


A morning in the life of Adam Milligan

by fangirl_i_am



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary morning in Adam's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A morning in the life of Adam Milligan

Adam opened his eyes and sighed softly. The sunlight fell through his curtains and laid a blinding light on his face. He wondered for a moment if he should get up and cover it but decided against it. Samandriel was sleeping next to him with a hand on his waist; his movements would wake Samandriel up. He looked too peaceful to disturb.

Adam remembered the moment they first met and how grateful he was for being saved from the grasps of hell. He was terrified when he first woke up. He was somewhere he'd never been before with a stranger he’d never met. Finding out he was an angel didn't make things any better. But Adam had to get used to it and eventually that stranger ended up being the cutest little dork to ever graze his mind. Of course, he would never admit that to himself. But all of a sudden, after just a couple of months, he found himself head-over-heels in love with the angel.

It took Adam a couple of months to tell Samandriel how he felt. They stayed together all the time since Samandriel got Adam out of hell. He never left when the nightmares where tough and was always there when Adam needed him the most. There were both good and bad days but that's how relationships work. Everything isn't always sunshine and rainbows, you can't have rainbows without a little rain. 

"You have no idea how much I love you, Angel Face", Adam said and closed his eyes again. Samandriel moved his arm and accidently smacked Adam in the face.

"Did you say anything?" Samandriel asked in a sleepy voice. Adam rolled over and kissed Samandriel's forehead, "Don't worry about it."


End file.
